GGF-001 Phoenix Gundam
The GGF-001 Phoenix Gundam is an original mobile suit and one of the variants of GGF-000 Master Phoenix from the SD Gundam G Generation series which debuted in SD Gundam G Generation F. Its default pilot is Mark Guilder. Technology & Combat Characteristics It is unknown when the Phoenix Gundam was developed, and for what purpose. It is equipped with a wide variety of weapons, including a pair of beam sabers and beam rifles, four mega particle cannons located in the wings, and a set of remote controlled "Feather Funnels". It can also transform into a bird-like Mobile Armor mode. Its name came from its "Burning Fire" attack, which involves it transforming into its MA form and enveloping its entire body in energy, similar to the legendary phoenix, before ramming into its opponent. Uniquely, the Phoenix is equipped with Nanoskin Armor, allowing it to repair itself to an extant. Though this feature is inert while the Phoenix Gundam is not at its Full Power state. There are many unsolved mysteries surrounding the Phoenix Gundam. It has no maintenance hatch on its surface, apparently since its Nanoskin Armor was supposed to maintain itself. It is capable of long distance flight without using propellant. Also, it apparently contained technology from multiple different timelines. Armaments ;*Beam Saber :The Phoenix Gundam is equipped with two beam sabers for close combat, stored in the side of the lower legs when not in use. It also uses the beam sabers as beam boomerangs for medium ranged enemies. ;*Mega Beam Cannon :The unit is armed with four beam cannons on its wing binders with a high power output and it also serves as boosters when the unit is in flight mode. ;*Beam Rifle :Phoenix Gundam has two Beam Rifles with a variable output. They can also combine together to become a powerful beam launcher. ;*Feather Funnel :The Phoenix Gundam is equipped with twelve Psycommu remote weapons, known as "Feather Funnels". These funnels are stored in the wing binders of the Phoenix Gundam. Like other funnel-type weapons, they need to be periodically recharged at the mother suit for continuous operation. ;*Burning Fire :The Phoenix Gundam releases liquid metal from the bulge located at the end of the binder (the same type used by the GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam's Shining Finger), which covers the entire unit and causes it to glow gold. It then rams through one or multiple enemies at once. This attack is only useable when the Phoenix Gundam has achieved a state of Full Power. System Features ;*Nano-Skin System :The Phoenix Gundam has the same Nano-skin System as the Turn-A does, which allows the mobile suit to make quicker repairs. ;*Black Box Replication History Little is known about the Phoenix Gundam's origins. Officially, it is believed to come from beyond the solar system, like the CONCEPT-X 6-1-2 Turn X. This, along with its nano-skin system, have lead many to believe that Phoenix Gundam is somehow related to the Turn-X and its "brother", the SYSTEM ∀-99 (WD-M01) ∀ Gundam. Some speculate that the Phoenix Gundam is meant to combine aspects of all the Gundam universes; indeed, some even believe that the Phoenix is the true essence of the Gundam, given physical form. However, all this remains speculation, and the Phoenix Gundam's true origins remain a mystery. In SD Gundam G-Generation World, the unit was succeeded by the GGH-001 Halphas Gundam and the GGV-000 Barbatos which took the data from the Phoenix to develop 2 Gundams of destructive potential. Gameplay In SD Gundam G Generation F, Phoenix Gundam is the most expensive unit and it is impossible to acquire one without using an ID code. Not only is it a very powerful unit (losing only to joke Psycolo Gundam and Psyco Haro) but Phoenix Gundam can be fused with almost every unit, this allows the player to easily complete unit profiles in the library. However, it becomes weaker in later games and has its fuse list shortened like common MS. In SD Gundam G Generation Wars the Phoenix Gundam can be combined with Haro, in order to obtain the incredibly powerful "Phoenix Gundam (Full Power)", which can be combined with every mecha in the game except basic-type mobile suit and another "Phoenix Gundam (Full Power)". It is also one of the most expensive (150000 Credits, while the normal Phoenix Gundam only costs about 50000). In SD Gundam G Generation Overworld, the Phoenix Gundam can be obtained by raising the GGS-000 Phoenix Zero's level to the level 3 and added at the shop with the cost about 19300 while the Phoenix Gundam (Full Power) can be obtained by raising the normal Phoenix Gundam's level to the level 5 and added at the shop with the cost about 50000. In SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays, players obtain two Phoenix Gundams automatically at the start of the game. They can also obtain an extra one and add it to the shop by evolving a Phoenix Zero One Gundam at Level 7. Players can obtain the Phoenix Gundam (Full Power) by leveling up the normal Phoenix Gundam to Level 7 Variants ;*GGH-001 Halphas Gundam ;*GGV-000 Barbatos Picture Gallery Phoenix Gundam Cannons Deployed.jpg|GGF-001 Phoenix Gundam - Cannons Deployed SD Phoenix Gundam.jpg|Super Deformed (SD) - Phoenix Gundam phoenix gundam.jpeg img.jpg SD Gundam G Generation RE Phoenix Gundam.png|As seen on SD Gundam G Generation RE game SD Gundam G Generation Genesis Phoenix.png|As seen on SD Gundam G Generation Genesis for Nintendo Switch game SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays Phoenix Gundam.png|As seen on SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays game Trivia *Unlike most original units from the G Generation series, the Phoenix Gundam's profile only has its technical information and doesn't mention its background history at all. References Phoenix Gundam Games MSV.jpg SD GGW GW - Phoenix - Phoenix Zero - Article.jpg Phoenix Gundam book scan.jpg External links *GGF-001 Phoenix Gundam on MAHQ.net *GGF-001 Phoenix Gundam on WordLingo.com